¿Apostamos?
by TheSecretGirl-17
Summary: Una pequeña apuesta entre Sakura e Ino desencadenará una serie de enventos no muy esperados... ¿Afectarán en algo a Kakashi?


_**¡Bueno mis queridos y queridas lectoras!Lamento informarles que están a punto de leer otro de mis One-Shots, bastante pervertido y retorcido pero los que ya hallan leído mis historias sabrán que no es nada nuevo (xD)**_

_**Tengo varias ideas pero hasta ahora solo son One-Shots, mi cabezita no da para más y con el estrés de los papeles para la Uni no pe llega ni una puta idea para escribir una historia larga (xD)**_

_**Los dejo para que lean tranquilitos y sin prisas;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **_

-¡MALDITA INO-CERDA!- gritaba una furiosa kunoichi de pelo rosa y 18 años.

Si, ella decía que todo era culpa de su amiga/enemiga… Pero en realidad ambas eran culpables y ahora ella debía cumplir con su parte del trato.

Todo comenzó hace una semana atrás en un pequeño bar de la aldea escondida entre las Hojas, luego de que 3 kunoichis llegaran de una misión encomendada por la Hokage.

_**-FlashBack-**_

_Sakura Haruno, una chica de pelo rosa y ojos color verde hipnótico, Ino Yamanaka una rubia con muy buen cuerpo y algo atrevida y Hinata Hyuuga una pequeña pelinegra de ojos color perla y algo tímida acababan de llegar del país del viento, donde fueron a entregar un mensaje de suma importancia según Tsunade-sama les informó…_

_Y para ir unas de las mejores kunoichis en toda la aldea, tenía que ser algo realmente importante._

_Bueno nos estamos desviando del tema principal..._

_Se encontraban en el bar bebiendo unos merecidos tragos luego de su extenuante misión, en la cual la rubia y la pelirosa se peleaban a ratos (en realidad casi todo el viaje) y la dulce Hinata trataba de trabajar como mediadora de paz entre ellas._

_Pasadas las 2:00 am, ya Sakura e Ino estaban algo pasada de copas, en cambio Hinata aún no probaba gota de alcohol._

_-¡Hay mi qu-queridísima Hinata, ándale tomate una copita de sake!- gritó una efusiva rubia arrimándose a ella y pasando su brazo por sus hombros._

_-N-no Ino-chan, tú sabes que yo no bebo…-_

_-¡Ino d-deja a la pobre de Hinata en paz!-_

_-Solo s-si apostamos algo frentona-_

_Hinata se alarmó un poco, ya sabía que clases de apuestas tenían estas dos y valla si no le gustaba para nada esa idea…_

_-Chi-chicas, creo que n-no deberían hacer nada- dijo casi en un susurro, pero las otras lo escucharon fuerte y claro._

_-N-no te preocupes Hinata, será inofensiva… ¿Cierto Ino-cerda?- exclamó sonriente Sakura._

_-Cierto frentona… A ver- tomó lo que quedaba en su copa de golpe y al terminar exclamó – ¡Ya se!- _

_-Bueno dime…- Sakura la imitó y tomó el restante de su copa también._

_Hinata las veía cada vez más asustada, la mirada de Ino era terrorífica y la sonrisa cínica de Sakura también. Al parecer su pequeña competencia las había vuelto a poner en sus 5 sentidos._

_-Tenemos que apostar algo grande… ¿Tú que opinas frentona? La que no cumpla su reto es la esclava de la otra durante todo el año.-_

_-Me parece bien… Ya yo tengo algo cerda- un brillo de malicia surcó los ojos de Sakura._

_-¿Y bien?- _

_-Tienes que seducir a Shikamaru y llevarlo a tu cama en menos de una semana- _

_Sobra decir que Ino casi se atraganta con la copa de sake que se acababa de servir y Hinata casi se desmaya de la vergüenza ante lo dicho por la pelirosa._

_-¡¿Qu-Qué?!- gritó la rubia toda ruborizada gracias al sake y a la idea de estar con el Nara en su cama haciendo quizá que cosas… Mmm, tal vez no fuera mala idea después de todo._

_-Así es cerda, como me escuchaste- tomó otro poco de la bebida –Sedúcelo y llévalo a tu cama, si eso pasa… Aceptaré cualquier cosa que me digas-_

_-Sa-sakura-chan, ¿No crees que deberías pensártelo mej…- la Hyuuga no terminó de hablar, puesto que Ino saltó con el reto de su amiga._

_-Está bien frentona, acepto…- estrechó la mano de Sakura –Pero si lo consigo… Tú también tienes que seducir a, Mmm veamos- puso una pose pensativa -¡Lo tengo!-_

_Hinata suspiró, esto no acabaría bien._

_-Tú también te acostarás con alguien de tu equipo-_

_-¿Quién?- había dos opciones ya que Naruto era el novio de Hinata y no creía que fuera con él. Sasuke, estaba para comérselo y Kakashi, bueno él era historia aparte._

_La rubia lanzó una risotada casi malvada –Tú te acostaras con… Kakashi-sensei-_

_Jo-der._

_Kakashi… __Kakashi Hatake._

_¡Más jo-der!_

_-¡E-Estas loca!- gritó Sakura -¡¿Cómo coño esperas que haga eso Ino-cerda?!-_

_-No seas escandalosa Saku-frente- hay si, Ino diciéndole a ella que no sea escandalosa –Ya tú pusiste tu reto y yo el mío, y sabes las reglas de nuestras pequeñas apuestitas-_

_¡Jo-der!_

_-Bien- suspiró y volvieron a unir sus manos en señal de trato -Pero te advierto cerda que no lograrás nada y serás mi esclava durante todo un año- _

_-Oh, créeme que lo haré… Y Hinata está de testigo.-_

_-¿Hinata?- preguntó Sakura_

_-¿S-si?-_

_Las dos kunoichis la miraron maliciosamente_.

_**-Fin del FlashBack-**_

¡Y allí estaba una semana luego!

Gritando como una loca desquiciada en su casa y destrozando todo lo que viniera por el frente…

Todo por que el estúpido de Shikamaru calló en garras de Ino, se le había olvidado que la rubia cuando decía que podía hacer algo era por que de verdad PODIA. Ahora ella tendría que seducir a Kakashi-sensei, y no es que no le gustara la idea después de todo siempre le pareció guapo y misterioso… De verdad quería saber lo que ocultaba tras la máscara. Además lo vio más guapo este último año que veces anteriores…

_-¡Pero que cosas piensas!- _se reprochaba mentalmente mientras recordaba las últimas horas en casa de la Hyuuga.

_**-FlashBack-**_

_Ino las había citado urgentemente a la casa de Hinata. Hoy era el último día de la apuesta entre ella y Sakura, la cual seguía confiada de que no logró seducir a Shikamaru Nara en toda la semana._

_Al llegar Ino se quedó hablando con Hinata mientras esperaban a Sakura, que de seguro estaba entrenando con su equipo…_

_Equipo el cual muchas le envidiaban a veces… Incluyéndola. _

_Primero Sasuke Uchiha, el último de su clan que luego de volver a la aldea estaba más bueno que cuando se marchó con su actitud indiferente y fría, luego Naruto Uzumaki, está bien que fuera algo infantil, pero eso no le quitaba lo sexy que era el rubio cabeza hueca número uno de Konoha y el portador del Kyuubi, y para finalizar, Kakashi-sensei… ese hombre si que era un HOMBRE en todo el sentido de la palabra, más de una le quería arrancar esa máscara a mordiscos… Aparte que por ser mayor, su experiencia en la cama debía ser variadita… Habían rumores que decían que lo que tenía de pervertido lo tenía de buen amante, si era así ¡Valla que envidiaba a quien pasó por su cama!_

_-¡Ya llegué!- exclamó la pelirosa -¡¿Ino-cerda, que pasó?!-_

_-Siéntate mi querida Saku-frente- Oh mierda, Ino tenía un aura de superioridad y los ojos brillantes._

_Sakura se sentó frente a las otras dos chicas que estaban acomodadas en un sillón bastante amplio, mientras ella estaba en uno individual._

_-¿Y b-bien?- preguntó nerviosa la ojijade._

_Ino suspiró –Y bien querida Sakurita, es mejor que te pongas tu lencería más provocativa y sugerente…- concluyó con una sonrisa arrogante._

_-¡¿QUE?!- exclamaron las otras dos en tono de incredulidad mientras Ino chillaba de la emoción._

_-¡Chicas fue estupendo! El Nara si que se sabe mover en la cama... Si me lo hubiera sabido antes, desde hace tiempo que me acostaba con él...- tenía sus mejillas coloradas, al igual que Sakura y Hinata._

_-¿L-lo hiciste?- preguntó esta última mientras la ojiazul asentía vigorosamente._

_-Y gracias a la frentona tengo novio nuevo- _

_-¿A mí?-_

_-Sip… Luego de que Shika y yo termináramos nuestro "encuentro"- todas se sonrojaron al pensar eso –Me pidió que fuera su novia-_

_Sakura estaba ida, si Shikamaru cayó con Ino eso significaba que…_

_-Saku, amiga- dijo Ino –Tienes 1 semana a partir de hoy con el bombón de Kakashi-sensei, pero se ve que no es fácil así que te recomiendo que te apresures.-_

_-¡No! Esto no puede ser… Hinata, amiga haz entrar en razón a la cerda ¡Porfaaa!- puso un puchero y sus ojos eran suplicantes._

_Ino fulminó con la mirada a Hinata, ella también sabía las reglas de sus apuestas ya que participó en varias…_

_-L-lo siento Sakura-chan, p-pero las reglas son claras.-_

_-Y ella estaba de testigo, así que Sakura TIENES que seducir a Kakashi-sensei- volvió a exclamar la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_Ahora si estaba completamente jodida._

_**-Fin del FlashBack-**_

Y volvemos al principio, con la misma misera pregunta...

¿Como coño Sakura Haruno va a tener sexo con Kakashi Hatake?

Tal vez debería llegarle y proponérselo de frente... No, mejor no, eso sería actuar como una loca desesperada. Quizá utilizando sus "encantos"... Que según Naruto y Sasuke se "aumentaron" con el paso de los años.

¡Bingo! Ya lo tenía... Solo hay que esperar a que llegue el momento adecuado para actuar.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche Sakura tardó para dormirse, ya pondría su plan en marcha mañana.

Por hoy solo quedaba descansar y esperar a que todo esto fuera un maldito sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

El resplandor que se colaba sin permiso a través de las cortinas y el bullicio de la gente que estaba fuera le avisaban a la pelirosa que ya era hora de levantarse. Ayer se quedó dormida luego de la 1:00 am pensando en como si quiera tratar de seducir a Kakashi.

¡Por qué vamos! Es decir, el hombre es misterioso y eso lo hace guapo, MUY guapo… Y de seguro tendría muchas otras mujeres mejores que ELLA ganándose su atención con pequeños "Favores".

¡Ugh! De solo pensar a Kakashi con otra se le revolvía el estómago y le hervía la sangre.

¡Bien aceptemos una cosa! Desde hace varios meses siente una atracción muy grande por su sensei… ¿Y como no? Si lo ve casi a diario y entrena con él todos los días, sus misiones casi siempre son en grupo y ahí va él con su pose despreocupada… Pero lo que siempre ha querido saber es lo que se esconde bajo su máscara.

¡Hoy sería el día en que Sakura Haruno viera el rostro de Kakashi Hatake!

Con este pensamiento en mente y una actitud positiva, Sakura terminó de alistarse y cerró con llave su departamento para encaminarse al campo de entrenamiento, donde pondría en práctica su plan.

Bien, ahora todo dependía del destino…

_**Paso número 1.- Sorprenderlo.**_

Normalmente ella iba con su habitual vestidito rojo, sus sandalias ninja y sus ajustados pantaloncillos negros debajo, pero hoy decidió cambiar un poco la rutina y se cambió el vestido por una franelilla color amarillo que se amoldaba perfectamente a las curvas de su torso y un pantalón ajustado hasta la mitad del muslo de color negro. Se recogió su pelo en una coleta alta y se fue derechito hasta el campo, donde la esperaban Naruto y Sasuke… Ya se le había hecho tarde.

-¡Hola chicos!- exclamó contenta al ver como a sus compañeros casi se les caía la baba por ella -¿Cómo están?-

-Sa-Sakura-chan…- casi jadeó Naruto, luego negó con la cabeza rápidamente -¡Estoy bien! ¿Y tú?-

-Hmp, bien- contestó el Uchiha para luego desviar la mirada de la pelirosa hacia arriba, si seguía viéndola así pronto tendría un "ligero" problema en los pantalones.

-Estoy bien… ¿Kakashi-sensei aún no llega?-

-¿Cuándo ha llegado temprano Kakashi?- preguntó burlón Sasuke.

-Que mal que mis alumnos me vean de esa manera- sonó una voz ronca detrás de ella haciendo que se le erizaran todos los vellos.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡¿Ahora cual es su excusa?!- gritó Naruto evidentemente molesto.

Sakura se volteó y quedo frente a frente con Kakashi. La mirada del peligris vagó rápidamente sobre el cuerpo de la pelirosa y su único ojo visible se oscureció como por arte de magia.

-Verás Naruto, la cosa es que me perdí por el camino de la vida- dijo a su alumno sin apartar su intensa mirada de los ojos de Sakura, quien "instintivamente" tuvo un escalofrío.

_**-Paso 1 completado.-**_

-Bien chicos- dijo Kakashi volviendo a su habitual tono de voz y desviando la mirada de Sakura –Empecemos con esto… Que me gustaría terminar otro capítulo antes de mañana- y sonrió bajo su máscara.

Los tres jóvenes bufaron y exclamaron un **'pervertido'** al unísono.

Kakashi rodó los ojos –Haremos parejas y practicaremos el combate cuerpo a cuerpo…- antes de terminar de hablar ya Naruto y Sasuke se estaban alejando para luchar "pacíficamente" entre ellos.

-¡Solo traten de no matarse!- gritó Kakashi –Bien Sakura, al parecer tú lucharás conmigo-

La pelirosa asintió y tomó una posición de pelea.

Kakashi se acercó rápidamente y la tomó de la mano, jalándola y haciendo que casi se estrellara contra el suelo de no ser por que Sakura afianzó una de sus piernas alrededor del peligris y lo lanzó primero al suelo.

_¿Qué le pasaba a la pelirosa? ¿Qué le pasaba a él mismo? ¿Por qué se dejo caer tan fácilmente? _

_Él solo quería ver que pasaba con Sakura y su repentino cambio, además llevarla deseando tanto tiempo no es bueno para él ni para su salud. Pero sobretodo, no era bueno para una parte específica de su anatomía masculina._

-Al parecer quieres entrenar duro- exclamó evidentemente divertido –Está bien Sakura, solo no te confíes-

-No lo haré- le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.

_**Paso 2.- Roces "accidentales" en el entrenamiento.**_

Luego de que el peligris se levantara, corrió hasta Sakura con un kunai en la mano que la pilló completamente desprevenida. Ahora él sostenía a Sakura por su torso y la afilada hoja del kunai estaba sobre su garganta. La espalda de la pelirosa estaba completamente pegada al fuerte torso masculino y su calidez la invadió inmediatamente.

-¿Te rindes ya?- susurró en su oreja, enviando una corriente eléctrica que la recorrió por completo.

Sakura sonrió inocente.

-No-

Se inclinó un poco al frente, dejando su trasero pegado a la erección que comenzaba a crecer en los pantalones de Kakashi.

Éste gruñó de satisfacción y Sakura aprovechó eso para golpear la mano que sostenía el kunai, agarrándolo ella y volteándose rápidamente, empujó a Kakashi y calló al suelo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él restregando "sin intención alguna" sus sexos, pero le salió el tiro por la culata ya que sentir el débil gemido de Kakashi y su ahora prominente erección la llevaron al borde del abismo.

-Sakura…- la llamó el peligris regresándola de sus pensamientos para nada decorosos. –No juegues con fuego…- quiso sonar como el sensei que supuestamente era tratando de impartir una lección.

_**-Paso 2 completado.-**_

La pelirosa sonrió altanera por la posición y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta casi besarlo. Rozó con el kunai su garganta en un movimiento imperceptible mientras sus alientos se mezclaban y ella miraba su ojo oscurecido de pasión.

-¿Quién dice que estoy jugando… Sensei?- susurró eso último y movió su cadera friccionándose contra Kakashi.

Kakashi maldijo por el erotismo que denotaba la voz femenina y tomó a Sakura firmemente por las caderas –Me tienes que estar jodiendo- su voz se había vuelto ronca y casi demandante, Sakura volvió a moverse y dejó salir un pequeño y apenas audible gemido.

-Esto…- embistió levemente –no está…- volvió a embestir –bien, Sakura- otra embestida.

Sakura se arqueó y terminó la distancia entre sus labios con un demandante beso, de pronto esa máscara solo le estorbaba al igual que toda la ropa.

_-¡Me he vuelto una pervertida!... Tengo que dejar de juntarme con Ino-cerda- _se recriminó mentalmente pero al sentir otra pequeña embestida, cortesía de Kakashi, olvido todo pensamiento coherente que la pudiera molestar.

-Vamos…- dijo en un pequeño susurro la chica levantándose del cuerpo del hombre y poniéndose en marcha hasta su departamento.

No hace falta decir que Kakashi la siguió sin objetar o discutir nada, total, ya tendrían tiempo para arrepentirse después.

.

.

.

.

.

Sin darse cuenta, fue arremetida fuertemente contra la pared del pasillo que conecta la entrada de su departamento con la sala de estar, era besada con pasión, lujuria y casi desesperación... Pero aún sentía la condenada tela de la estúpida máscara sobre sus labios. Si de pequeña no le gustaba esta máscara en Kakashi, ahora, estaba segura que la odiaba completamente.

Las callosas manos viajaban por su cuerpo sin titubear ni vacilar un solo momento, se aferraron a su cintura y sintió como era levantada unos centímetros en el aire -Y es que Kakashi le llevaba ventaja en lo que altura se refiere- mientras ella por instinto, rodeó el fuerte cuerpo masculino con sus piernas.

-Joder...- fue un susurro casi suplicante de Sakura, al sentir el miembro de Kakashi presionando sobre su centro.

-¿Que es esa manera de hablar, Sakurita?- preguntó negando divertido -Tendre que darte una lección de vocabulario- arremetio contra ella, clavándose más a su centro y besandole el cuello.

Oh por Dios, esas lecciones se escuchaban tan placenteras que no pudo evitar el jadeo que se le escapo... Si con solo su mirada y unas cuantas palabras suyas se mojaba, no quería pensar en lo que vendría después.

Sakura en un momento de lucidez le soltó la banda que cubría su ojo y llevó sus manos al inicio de la máscara... Ahí se detuvo y dirigió su mirada interrogante a sus ojos bicolores, como pidiendo permiso para continuar. Él entendió y puso una de sus grandes manos sobre la de ella, haciendo presión hacia abajo.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras que la embargaba la emoción... ¡Por fin vería la cara del infame Ninja Copia! ¿Cuantas veces no soñó con este momento desde que era niña? Bueno, en este último mes soñaba con solo ver más que su cara. Oh si, MUCHO MAS.

Sintiendo que la estorbosa tela llegaba a su fin, la pelirosa abrió los ojos lentamente y casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al verlo. Era el hombre más jodidamente perfecto que haya visto en toda su vida... Hasta los modelos de ropa interior le tendria envidia.

El miro divertido como ella examinaba su cara y sonrió de lado. A Sakura casi le da un infarto al verlo sonreir, inevitablemente los colores le subieron hasta las raíces del pelo, esa sonrisa prometía tantas cosas.

-¿Tan feo soy que te quedaste sin habla?-

Sakura reaccionó, negando con la cabeza como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-T-todo lo con-trario-

Kakashi volvió a sonreír de medio lado y Sakura sintió que se mojaba aún más...

Kami, esa sonrisa ladeada era lo mas sexy que ella había visto alguna vez en un hombre... De cualquier edad.

Simplemente perfecto.

-Bien, me alegro- besó su cuello de nuevo y ella se estremeció -Ahora prosigamos-

Kakashi subió su franelilla amarilla lentamente y paseaba las yemas de sus dedos por su cuerpo a medida que lo descubría. Apenas tocando la piel blanca de Sakura. Luego la despegó un poco de la pared y lentamente fue buscando el broche del sujetador blanco que llevaba puesto para quitarlo con la maestría que se supone debe tener alguien de 28 años.

-Hermosa…- susurró al tirar la estorbosa prenda a un lado y observar el torso desnudo de Sakura.

La chica para no quedarse atrás, se apoyó de nuevo en el piso y empezó a despojar de sus vestimentas a Kakashi. Primero el chaleco y luego la camisa negra.

_-¡Madre mía, éste hombre fue enviado a la tierra solo para cometer pecados con él!- _pensó estúpidamente la pelirosa al ver el fuerte pecho y el marcado torso del peligris.

Ella abrazó rápidamente a Kakashi y al ponerse piel contra piel, sus pezones se endurecieron y una corriente eléctrica los sacudió a ambos.

El Ninja Copia la cargó nuevamente y la incitó a rodearlo con sus piernas.

-Vamos a la habitación…- susurró Kakashi entre beso y beso al cuello femenino.

Sakura los guió y en menos de 2 minutos sentía como era depositada suavemente en el colchón de su cama. Sin romper el beso que había iniciado hace unos pocos segundos dirigió sus manos por el torso de Kakashi hasta su pantalón. Ahogó un gruñido masculino en su boca cuando hizo presión en su miembro por sobre la tela.

Kakashi se sostenía con sus brazos a ambos lados de la pelirosa, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil, ya comenzaba a ver borroso y su fuerza flaqueaba a veces, todo gracias a la excitación del momento.

-Saku…ra- medio gimió el peligris al sentir a la mujer bajarle los pantalones en medio del arrebato de pasión. En un rápido movimiento, él quedó solo en bóxers y Sakura aún tenía su pantaloncillo, pero eso se solucionaba rápidamente.

Al momento en que ocurrió, ella solo escucho el sonido del kunai rasgando la tela de su pantalón, llevándose sus bragas en el camino.

-Los rompiste- hizo un puchero de lo más adorable para Kakashi.

-Te compraré otro- sonrió

-Más te vale, Hatake-

La calló con otro beso y le quitó los retazos de tela que tenía sobre su cuerpo, pero Sakura al parecer tenía otros planes, ya que le jaló el brazo y lo hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo acostado en la cama con ella sobre él, algo así como cuando estaban en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Bien sensei, ahora disfrute- sonrió maliciosamente y empezó a dejar castos besos sobre la mandíbula de Kakashi, bajando poco a poco por su cuello hasta su hombro y de vuelta a la clavícula. Kakashi solo apretaba los labios intentando suprimir los gruñidos que querían salir sin su permiso de su boca. Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando Sakura apresó entre sus dientes uno de sus pezones y lo mordió juguetonamente.

-¡Mierda! ¡No hagas eso!- gritó extasiado

Sakura rió y continuó su camino de besos por el abdomen, al llegar a la elástica de sus bóxers fijo su vista en Kakashi y pudo ver que la estaba mirando fijamente y el sharingan estaba dando vuelta, registrando todo lo que ella hacía.

Bajó la tela negra que la separaba de ver a Kakashi en todo su esplendor y cuando dirigió su mirada a "esa parte" emitió un pequeño _**'¡eep!'**_ y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Definitivamente Kami se apiado de él y de todas las mujeres al mandarlo a la tierra... ¡Y es que era enorme! Ahora tendría que agradecerle a Ino por imponerle ese "reto."

Kakashi sonrió arrogante al percibir la sorpresa de la chica y Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia arriba encontrandose con un peligris bastante concentrado en sus movimientos.

Ella empezó un vaiven, arriba, abajo, suave, rápido, lento... Kakashi mordía su labio inferior.

-¡Agh, mierda!- se le escapó un escandaloso gemido mientras ella pasaba la punta de su lengua por el inicio de su endurecido miembro -¡Sakura!-

La pelirosa miraba divertida la cara de Kakashi y pasó de nuevo su lengua por la punta de su miembro ganandose una serie de gruñidos que estaba segura que los escucharían hasta los vecinos, pero le valía una mierda, esto era simplemente lo más excitante que haya hecho alguna vez en su vida.

-¿Te gusta?- succionó la punta y Kakashi abrió la boca en un grito mudo.

-S...i-

-Bien- la pelirosa lo introdujo de una sola vez en su boca y masajeaba con su mano lo que sus labios no alcanzaban.

Así pasaron unos minutos, Sakura impuso un ritmo intermedio, lo suficiente para producir placer pero no tanto como para que Kakashi acabara. Estaba tan entretenida succionando, besando y hasta mordiendo que solo sintió como era levantada de su lugar y quedaba atrapada entre el colchón y el cuerpo de Kakashi.

-Mi turno- fue lo único que dijo el peligris como justificativo para sus acciones.

De nuevo se besaron como si se les fuera la vida en ello, sus lenguas empezaron una batalla que ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder, pero cuando se recordaron que eran humanos y que para vivir necesitan oxígeno, se separaron a regañadientes solo unos centímetros lo suficiente como para hablar y respirar el aliento del otro.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó jadeante Kakashi.

-Si- dijo mientras enredaba sus piernas por las caderas masculinas, acercando peligrosamente sus sexos.

El Ninja Copia no se lo pensó dos veces y besó su cuello, bajo hasta sus pechos y literalmente devoró uno de sus pezones mientras Sakura se arqueaba contra él y pedía más entre gemidos.

-Kakashi... No juegues, te necesito ya- su voz era un poco mas ronca de lo normal.

-¿Segura?- dijo divertido mientras rozaba la punta de su pene por toda la extensión del húmedo sexo de Sakura... Él también estaba tentado a dejarse llevar por el placer, pero era más divertido hacerla esperar un poco.

-¡Si!- fue un grito/gemido/jadeo, que llenó toda la habitación.

Kakashi sin más ganas de tortularla, se adentró en ella de una sola estocada y se lanzó a besarla al mismo tiempo, justo para ahogar otro grito de Sakura y tal vez uno de él mismo.

-Estas malditamente estrecha, Sakura- dijo al separarse un poco de los labios de la chica para besarle de nuevo el cuello.

-Mierda, sigue así-

Las embestidas eran lentas, luego a un ritmo más rápido y volvían a ser lentas. En todas ellas Kakashi variaba un poco la posición o la profundidad, hasta que tocó un punto que hizo que Sakura gritara su nombre.

-¿Te gusta aqui?- volvio a embestir con mas fuerza en la misma posición.

-Siii... No pa-pares-

Siguieron ese ritmo un buen rato, Sakura estaba a punto de tocar el cielo con las manos y al parecer Kakashi se dio cuenta pues aumentó el ritmo a uno casi inhumano...

-Ya... Ya ca-si- gimió Sakura justo antes de cerrar los ojos y ser victima del mejor orgasmo que haya experimentado jamás.

-¡Maldición!- gritó Kakashi cuando sintió que las paredes de Sakura aprisionaban deliciosamente su miembro, desencadenando su propio orgasmo y llevándolo a las puertas del séptimo cielo durante unos segundos que se le antojaron infinitos.

Ya cuando fueron conscientes de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Kakashi salió de Sakura y se dejó caer a un lado para no aplastarla... Paso uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza a forma de almohada y con el otro atrajo a Sakura por la cintura hasta quedar ella sobre su bien formado pecho.

-Te quiero... Sakura- dijo en un susurro mientras la chica se acomodaba y el acariciaba su pelo rosado.

-Yo también te quiero Kakashi- musitó la joven pelirosa antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, quien sabe, quizás su sueño la llevaría a un mundo donde ella y Kakashi tuvieran un futuro juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

Y así fue, dos años más tarde ellos contrajeron matrimonio y su historia continúa hasta el día en que mueran.

Claro que Sakura recordó agradecerle a Ino por ponerle ese reto.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**¿Que tal? **_

_**¿Les gusto?**_

_**A decir verdad, no es uno de mis favoritos pero ya ustedes dirán como me quedó...**_

_**Besos :***_

_**Regalame un review, total son gratis :***_


End file.
